criminal_case_fanmade_casesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Great Fall
A Great Fall 'is the fifth case located in Industrial Area. Case Background The victim turned out to be a Chinese woman named Xi Yan , The killer turned out to be her boyfriend Huan Cheng Huan found out the truth of Xi's secret that turned out to be the reason of his murder,,Xi only liked Huan because his family is wealthy nothing more just about money. Huan was senteced to 30 years in prison. Victim * '''Xi Yan '(Fell in the bridge) Murder Weapon * '''Defenestration Killer * Huan Cheng Suspects Suspect's Profile * The suspect is cacausian * The suspect speaks Chinese Suspect's Profile * The suspect drinks whiskey * The suspect speaks Chinese Suspect's Profile * The suspect drinks whiskey * The suspect is cacausian * The suspect speaks Chinese * The suspect is a man Suspect's Profile * The suspect drinks whiskey * The suspect is cacausian * The suspect speaks Chinese Suspect's Profile * The suspect drinks whiskey * The killer is cacausian. * The suspect is a man Killer's Profile * The killer is 130 lbs * The killer is cacausian. * The killer drinks whiskey * The killer speaks Chinese * The killer is a man Crime Scenes * Ground floor * Floor * Bridge * Inner Bridge * Car * Back of Car Steps * Chapter 1: ** Investigate Ground Floor. (Clues: Victim's Body) ** Autopsy The Victim. (18:00:00;Attribute Killer drinks whiskey) ** Talk to Niu about the victim (Attribute:Killer is cacausian and 130 lbs) ** Talk to Lihua about her daughter's death. ** Talk to Huan about her best friend's death. ** Investigate Bridge (Clue:Water,Purse) ** Analyze Water (06:00:00) ** Examine Purse. (Clues: Torn Picture) ** Examine Torn Picture (Result:Picture) ** Talk to Niu about the picture ** Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2: * Talk to Maifen about the victim. * Investigate Car. (Clues: Trash Can) * Examine Trashcan (Result: Cellphone) * Examine Cellphone. (Result: Unlocked Cellphone) * Analyze Cellphone. (06:00:00) * Talk to Lihua about the calls * Investigate Floor. (Clues: Torn Card) * Talk to Huan about Jimy. * Talk to Jimy about the victim * Go to Chapter 3. (3 stars) Chapter 3: * Investigate Inner Bridge (Clue:Voice Recorder,Necklace,Whiskey) * Analyze Voice Recorder (06:00:00;Attribute:Killer speaks Chinese) * Talk to Maifen about the necklace * Examine Whiskey (Result:Fingerprints) * Analyze Fingerprints. (06:00:00) * Talk to Jimy about the Whiskey. * Investigate Back of Car. (Clues:Hair) * Analyze Hair (06:00:00;Attribute Killer is a male) * Arrest Killer. * Go to Additional Investigation. (3 star) Additional Investigation: * See if you can help Niu. * Investigate Car. (Clues:Handbag) * Examine Handbag. (Clue: Broken Passport) * Examine Broken Passport. (Result: Passport) * Return the passport to Niu. * See how Lihua is doing. * Investigate Ground floor. (Clues: Purse) * Examine Purse. (Result: Badge) * Return the purse to Lihua. * Talk to Maifen. * Investigate Bridge. (Clues: Broken Ring) * Examine Broken Ring. (Result: Ring) * Examine Ring (Result: Maifen's Watch) * Give the ring back to Maifen. * Go to Next Case. (1 star)